


Peak of Love

by onlywordsnow



Series: Santa Claus is Coming to Purgatory [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmates, Talking, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlywordsnow/pseuds/onlywordsnow
Summary: They're still new, still learning, still talking, still getting interrupted.One Shot in the Reindeer Are Better Than People Universe.  Takes place between chapters 10 and 11.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Santa Claus is Coming to Purgatory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Peak of Love

It just might be colder in Purgatory than it is in the North Pole.That’s one thought that Nicole thinks nearly every day.Since the Christmas season has ended, she’s managed to settle down quite nicely with Waverly in her tiny little house outside of town.

At first, it had felt like too much too soon, but eventually they found their rhythm. 

There are simple pleasures she gets by being with a mere mortal.Well, not a mere mortal considering Waverly is anything but.However, she is afforded the luxury of a life she has never really known. 

Here, she can be herself and Waverly never judges her.Even Wynonna doesn’t judge her for her lineage.Although her girlfriend’s sister does not hesitate to tease her at every opportunity.It’s kind of nice.It makes her kind of feel like she has a family.Things with her family had always been rocky, until the very end.

Christmas has only been gone for a few short months and they’ve been taking it slow.As slow as possible when you know in your heart of hearts that you love someone, that they’re probably your soulmate, that is.It’s been easy and it’s been hard but it’s been interesting.

Getting to know Waverly has been...nice.There are things about her that Nicole had never guessed she would enjoy.Like her affinity for reality television.Maybe it’s because they’re still in that early stage, but Nicole finds it absolutely adorable.

She has never watched a lot of television, but Waverly’s joy and excitement easily draws her in.Part of what makes watching television so exciting is seeing all of the life in Waverly’s face.Where she’s from, people are always happy and joyous even when they shouldn’t be.It does make Nicole feel a little...abnormal.

With the spirit of Christmas, of kindness, burning just enough to keep Nicole’s magic alive, they are able to just be.That is not to say that is something easy for Waverly.The brunette is always thinking, which has caused its fair share of problems, but Nicole has caused her own problems.She is absolutely terrified sometimes that the responsibility bestowed upon her will cease to exist by choosing to love someone, to exist in their world.

But then, it all just fades away with time.

There are still some conversations they have not had, some things that they have not yet experienced together.Even then, Nicole feels normal and loved and wanted whenever she’s with Waverly.It kind of helps to be away from the North Pole.It is the most time she’s spent away from it in years.

That’s why, when Waverly asks her to watch _Ex on the Beach_ , she almost delights in it.

She delights in the way that her girlfriend curls into her side and will kiss her shoulder on occasion.She delights in the warmth Waverly seeks and the way that their hands fit together.It might help that it is still so cold outside and that Waverly feels each and every bit of it so she pulls a blanket over their laps. 

Nicole’s personal experience with life and exes and current love is quite different than most people, but the show just seems quite ridiculous.She laughs at inappropriate times which only prompts a scoff from the brunette beside her.Perhaps it’s her understanding of people, how she gets them differently and on different levels than Waverly does.It could be any number of things, really.

“Baby,” Waverly hums in a whisper, squeezing her arm. 

“Yeah?” Nicole says, turning her attention from the television. 

Her heart warms at the term of endearment, still sort of new between them.She can’t help smiling widely as she looks at her girlfriend, inquisitive look on the brunette's face.She slides her hand over Waverly’s, the one clasping her arm, and squeezes it with encouragement.

“Do you hate it?” Waverly asks.

“No,” Nicole says so quickly that she can tell Waverly clearly doesn’t believe her, “I just couldn’t see myself in this position.”

“You couldn’t?” Waverly asks slowly.Nicole is easily reminded that beneath the layers of angelic beauty and ethereal light there is humanity.She smiles and yet feels a little jealous at how easily the brunette is human and how hard it is for Nicole.She shakes her head and is immediately countered with, “Why not?”

“What’s this about, baby?” Nicole asks, voice calm and steady.

“I just,” Waverly sighs.Her bottom lip juts out in a pout and she loosens her hold Nicole’s arm.She leans back and away, the distance between them bringing a chill that Nicole doesn’t normally feel.“You know, worry.”

“You worry?” Nicole asks, the idea absolutely preposterous to her, “You’re like the sweetest, funniest, most luscious baby I could ask for.”

Waverly hums, mouth splitting slightly with a smile. 

“Listen,” Nicole continues, entwining their fingers, “I have never met anyone like you.It has to mean something that a person who can see everyone’s true intentions would fall in love with you, right?”

“I guess,” Waverly says.

“You guess?” Nicole repeats, a tone of surprise dripping out.

Waverly’s eyes are trained on the screen and she follows that gaze to see two of the contestants on the television show are participating in some heavy petting.

She can’t help sighing when she squeezes Waverly’s hand, silently requesting her attention again.

“Sometimes, when I’m around people, I feel so overwhelmed by all of the things that they feel that I don’t even know what I’m actually feeling,” she explains, “But with you, I know that everything I feel is what I feel for you.It’s really nice, special.”

“What are you feeling now?” Waverly asks.

The television is quickly forgotten as Waverly pushes the blanket aside.Her shorts are very short considering she gets so cold.All Nicole can do is watch as Waverly’s hand wraps around her neck while she straddles her waist.The weight in her lap holds her down and the desire flows through her veins, hands settling on the brunette’s hips.

“You’re extraordinary,” Nicole tells her. 

Waverly smiles sheepishly and leans down to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.When her girlfriend pulls back, she can see embarrassment flushing her cheeks.Nicole tries to stop from laughing but she can’t.She laughs so freely that Waverly can only silence her with a proper kiss.

She feels a tug to her bottom lip, one that is quickly smoothed out by Waverly’s firm tongue.The laughter is quickly forgotten and she kisses the brunette back, fingers slipping beneath the sweatshirt that she’s wearing.Waverly hisses into her mouth, warm hands sweeping over cold skin.

Waverly pulls away from the kiss, moaning dramatically as she arches into Nicole’s front.

“I love how warm your hands are,” Waverly hums.

“See?” Nicole says, “I knew you were perfect.”

Waverly smirks and leans down to kiss her again...

But, of course, Wynonna comes home just in time to keep it from going any further.

_Surprise!_


End file.
